Gotta find you
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Twilight story/ songfic. Bella has suffered a terrible loss and when she is accepted into the Cullen's summer camp soon to be college she meets the one and only Edward Cullen. Can he help Bella get through this? All human! BxE AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I sighed running a hand through my long brown hair as I tried to figure out how to mail this some what of an application. I decided I should probally read over what I already had.

Dear Mr and Mrs Cullen,

I am interested in attending your camp for the summer. I am 18 years of age, female and currently studying the art of music and lititure. I am quite responsible so you shouldn't expect any trouble and I hope to be able to prove that to you. My friend Alice Brandon has been to the camp before and says that you have an area for those who wish to stay at the camp full time. I would love to be able to stay full time as my summer is completely blank besides working on my studies. I truely hope that you will consider me and if you don't mind I would love it if you could write back saying if I'm in or not.

Sincerally,

Miss I.M Swan.

I sighed again before hitting send and shutting off the computer. Carlise and Esme's summer camp was very popular. Everyone who had the sightest chance of a future in something that actually takes brains or talent goes there. My two best friends Mary Alice Brandon (Alice) and Roasalie Hale had gone for the past two summers practically begging my mother to let me join them. My mother, Renee, almost gave in but then she fell ill. I had to stay with her for the first and second year when Alice and Rose went back to camp to take care of her.

Just a few weeks ago my mother died. I cried for 3 days non stop with Alice and Rose by my side whispering comforting words and spending the night incase I needed them. Alice managed to convince me to send a letter to Carlisle and Esme to ask for a place in the camp so I could stay with them over the summer. I agreed because I honestly didn't want to be alone but I refused to tell them about my mothers death for their pity like Alice had suggested. But I knew if I didn't get in Rose would get me in.

The Cullens had two sons. Emmett and Edward. I had never met Edward but Emmett was dating Rosalie so he hung out with us a lot. I knew if I didn't get in Rose would flirt with Emmett untill I did get in.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie's voice yelled from downstairs. I flinched at the slurred words. He was drunk, like always. Ever since my mom died Charlie started drinking, and ever time he got home he would scream bad insulting words at me untill he fell asleep. He never did beat me or anything but the insulting words hurt enough. "BELLA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Coming!" I yelled back before running down the stairs and into the living room. I reminded myself that Rose and Alice would be here soon to protect me and then Charlie would stop. "Y-yeah dad?" I stuttered as I finally stood in front of him.

"What took you so long!? I thoughts sluts were supossed to be fast!" He screamed. I flinched and hung my head in shame letting a few tears fall. He continued like that for five minutes before he seemd to get the idea he wasn't hurting me enough. "By the way I saw Jacob today. We had a good laugh about how stupid you were not to realize any guy would ever fall for a girl like you!"

The tears fell full force now. "Stop." I mummbled not really wanting him to hear.

"What did you say to me you little bitch?" Charlie spat. I flinched but stayed silent. "I said what did you say?!" Just as the door opened revealing Alice and Rosalie Charlie slapped me hard. I fell to the floor rubbing my jaw that would now have a serious bruise.

"Bella!" Rose and Alice screamed running over to me. Before they could make it however Charlie took out a small knife and I felt the blade sink into my cheek fast but deep. I gasped putting my hand to my cheek and feeling the blood ooze between my fingers. The smell of rust and salt over took me and before I knew it everything went black. But not before I felt a sharp pain on my back.

"Bella! Bella! Please please be okay!" Alice's tiny voice cried.

"She will be Alice. Carlise said she'd be fine." Rose spoke calmly but I could tell she was holding back tears. Wait - Carlise? As in Carlisle Cullen? Oh crap I'm in the hospital! Ugh I hate it here!

"Rose? Alice? What happened?" I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Oh Bella! Thank god! I was so worried! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Alie cried throwing her arms around my neck. I chuckled and hugged her back.

"I promise I won't do that to you again Alice." I grinned. Rose told me all about Charlie beating me for the first time ans as the words slowy sunk in Dr Cullen walked in.

"Hello Bella. I'm glad to see you are awake." He grinned before checking my charts.

"Thanks. Umm how bad am I?" I grimaced at the pain in my cheek.

"Not too bad. You won't have a scar on your cheek since it wasn't too deep but I'm afraid you will have a scar on your back. Quite a big one to." He said giving me an apologetic look.

"What happened to my back?" I asked confused.

"Well, once you fell to the floor Charlie kinda sliced your back with the knife. It was a really big gash. Carlisle had to do 39 stitches on it before it would stop bleeding." Rose explained. I groaned when I finally felt the sharp pain in my back.

"Well I do have some good news." Carlisle said grinning again.

"Shoot." I grinned back. I couldn't really help it. His grin was so infectious.

"We got your email and you are being accepted ino the camp. Free of charge of course." Carlisle chuckled at the look of shock on my face.

"Really? You mean it!" I was thrilled and I completely forgot that he was probally just pitying me because of my condition. Carlisle gave me my room assignment and then told me Alice and Rose that we could drive down to the house tommorrow if we didn;t mind being early.

We agreed and the three of us left to pack our bags.

The next day we were in Alice's yellow porsche turbo singing along to random songs that we heard on the radio. Our favorite band was the Jonas Brothers. Alice popped in their new album and we sang along with every song as we already knew all the words.

"Rose!" Emmett boomed smiling widely as we pulled into the Cullens camp. It really wasn't a camp, more like a few large apartments that you could stay in and an actual food court and arena with a pool bowling ally and ice rink.

"Emmy!" Rose squealed jumping into his arms. Alice and I snickered behind their backs and started pulling the bags out of the trunk.

"Which room do you have Rosie?" Emmett asked winking.

"113. You?" She giggled. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what would happen next.

"Why it just so happens that I'm in 113 as well." He winked again before they both started laughing. Alice pretended to gag and I giggled earning a glare from the two love birds.

"What?" Alice asked a little to innocently. Rose glared before picking up her bags and stalking off with Emmett into the building. "So miss Belly-Bells which room did you get?"

"Umm room 115 I think."

Alice giggled. "You think?"

"I have a bad memory." I shrugged.

"I'm in room 110. I wonder who my roomie will be? I hope he or she is nice." Alice rammbled on like that all the way into the building. I rolled my eyes but there was something that was bothering me.

"Alice why are Rose and Emmett allowed to be roomies?" I asked.

"Well the older campers are trusted so some of us get pared with the opposite sex. Everything is random except of course the two love birds room arrangments." She scoffed. I giggled and we parted as Alice entered her room and I unlocked mine. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

The room was large. There was three doors. One lead to a bathroom and the other two lead off to the two tiny bedrooms. I set my bags down and went to admire the room. There was 2 couchs and 1 bean bag chair set in front of large flat screen tv and a small kitchen set into the corner of the room. I smiled and went to unpack.

I had gotten great news from Emmett last week. Well two things actually. 1 Emmett said that he finally realized he was IN LOVE with Rose and was planning on telling her tonight. 2 the Cullens were expanding their camp into a full out college after summer and he said that Rose Alice and I have some how already been accepted!

While I unpacked I hummed burning up under my breath since all my real belongings including all my Jonas Brothers crazy fan girl stuff wouldn't be here untill tommorrow.

I had just finished when Alice raced into my room. "BELLA! BELLY BELLY BELLA!" She sang.

"Yes Alice?" I grinned holding back my laughter.

"Can we have a movie night here? Just you me Rose Emmett Jasper and your room mate when they get here!" She pouted making her bottom lip quiver.

"Of course we can all - wait Jasper? Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"My room mate. And my god Bella he is gorgeous." She sighed.

"Wait is Alice Brandon. the Alice Brandon crushing on a boy?" I smirked remembering Alice say she didn't crush on boys they crushed on her.

"Shut up!" She growled. "We'll be here in a few minutes. So make some snacks and wear PJs." And with that Alice skipped from the room. I sighed and went to find PJs. I chose a pair of SHORT shorts and a cute shirt I had gotten from Alice for my birthday. It was very tight and showed off my figure. The whole outfit was a dark blue that went best with my skin.

I popped a lot of popcorn before Alice skipped in with Emmett Rose and a tall blonde guy with icy blue eyes.

We decided to watch the grudge so all the lights were out when my room mate showed up.

EPOV

I ran my hand through my already messy bronze colored hair nervously. My father told me that my room mate would stay the same after summer when the camp turned into a college so I really hoped we'll get along well.

My hand trembled a little as I reached out to open the door. I could hear someone watching the grudge so I knew I was the last to arrive. When the door opened the room was dark with only a little light from the tv. I squinted trying to make out the figures infront of it. There was more than one so my roomie must have been having some sort of movie night.

One figure looked fairly familiar. He was huge in a muscular way and I knew exactly who he was when he let out a booming laugh. "Emmett?" I grinned. At least my brother would be in the same building as me.

"EDDIE!" He boomed before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett... can't ... breath!" I gasped and they all laughed.

"Sorry bro. Hey guys this is my little bro Eddie!" He laughed.

"Edward if you don't mind." I sighed.

"Well EDWARD this is my little gang." Emmett chuckled. "Bella can you get the lights?"

The lights flicked on and I blinked before being able to really see.

"Okay. This beautifull creature right here is Rosalie Hale, my girlfriend." Emmett pointed to a pretty blonde in bright red PJs who smiled at me. I smiled back giving a slight nod. "This little pixie here is Alice Brandon." This time he pointed to another pretty girl but who had black spikey hair, was alot shorter and wearing light green PJs. She waved at me and I waved back a little confused but still grinning. "This cool dude here is Jasper Whitlock." He pointed to a tall boy with honey blonde hair and Ice blue eyes. He was wearing plaid pants and a plain white t-shirt like Emmett just a different color of plaid. He nodded and smiled and I did the same making him chuckle.

They seemed to be having some strange party. The two girls were wearing the same tight PJ set in different colors and Emmett and Jasper had the same outfit just with different colored pants.

"Nice to meet all of you." I grinned. I heard a small 'Ahem' behind me and I turned only to see the most beautifull creature I had ever layed eyes on.

"Since Emmett is ignoring me, I'm Bella Swan." The girl shook my hand and I grinned. She also was wearing the same PJs but in a dark blue. Her brown hair hung low and had a glint of red in it barely visible. Her eyes were a chocolate brown color and her lips were full and pink. In that one moment I wondered what they would feel like under mine.

"Nice to meet you Bella." I said surprised that I didn't stutter. When we pulled our hands back I imidiatly missed the warmth that had been radiating from her skin. I prayed that she wasn't my room mate because I would have to work extremely hard to avoid temptation.

"Bella's leaving out the most important part." The girl named Alice smirked. "She's your new room mate."

I felt two different things then. Happiness and worriedness. Happiness cause I really like Bella already and worry because I don't know how I'm going to last.

I watched the movie with them and the accepted me into their groupe with open arms. I laughed with them the whole time feeling completely comfortable and... free?

After the movie Alice dragged me outside. She told Jasper she would be right back and lightly kissed his cheek. I noticed that his eyes lit up and when Alice wasn't looking he touched the spot where her lips touched and grinned stupidly.

"Spill." Alice said darkly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" I aked confused.

She sighed annoyed. "Details Edward! I saw you looking at Bella."

"I... ah... umm." Oh that was the best responce! Why am I such an idiot?!

"Shut up and listen lover boy!" Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. "I think Bella likes you to but she has been through alot of pain. Her mother died and well I'll let her tell you about the rest when she's ready. Just don't hurt her!" Alice glared at me before stomping down the hall and into room 110.

I ran over her words in my head. I don't know how I could live with myself if I hurt an angel like Bella. I would basically crawl into a hole and hope death would take me.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Alice had just basically dragged Edward out the door. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy as I watched his stunned face dissapear around the corner.

If I knew Alice she was probally just warning him about something or someone cough me cough. She's probally trying to set me up with him since I haven't had a date since that fowl Mike Newton. But of course that was before my mother died.

Before Alice pulled Edward out of the room I noticed her kiss Jasper on the cheek and seen a glint in his eye as he walked to his room. I giggled knowing Alice had just gotten herself a new admirier. If only it was that easy for me. I wouldn't mind having Edward wrapped around my finger.

I sighed and went to the small kitchen to find some ice cream. I pulled out the tub of chocolate chunks and dipped my spoon into it taking out a huge chunk. I had been eating for 3 minutes maybe when Edward came back in. He looked deep in thought about something so I decided I would surprise him.

I crept up behind him and jumped on his back. He jumped startled and I put my lips about an inche from his ear. "Gotcha." I whispered. His breathing was deep and uneven and I was imidiatly nervous that I had gone too far. "Edward?"

"You startled me Bella." He whispered closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. I got of his back and stood infront of him.

"Are you mad at me?" I teased placing my hands on my hips. He chuckled and opened his eyes.

"No. But you, my sneaky Bella, better watch your back." He winked before entering his room. I just stood there frozen in my little stance. He called me his Bella. **Edward's Bella.** I liked the thought more than I should.

The next morning I was probally going crazy with the whole looking nice bit. If I was being honest I knew I just wanted to look nice for Edward and that worried me as I had never felt that way before. I was wearing an outfit that would make Alice proud and probally cry with joy. It was a dark midnight blue tank top that I matched with white skinny jeans that were specifcally tight and a pair of plumb purple ballett flats.

I washed my hair and blow dried quickly letting it cascade down my back in soft curls before putting on some light brown eye shadow and some pink lip gloss. I took a few deep breaths before walking out of my room nervously as I could already hear the tv.

When I walked out I noticed that everyone except Edward was watching tv. **He must be in his room.** I thought. At that exact moment Edward walked into the room but froze as soon as he saw me. His eyes widened and looked me over quickly, probally trying to do so with out being noticed. I giggled in my head and walked over to Alice who really was crying.

"Bella I am so proud of you!" She cried throwing her tiny arms around me.

"Thanks Alice. I guess your fashion sence rubbed off on me." I winked and we both started laughing.

"Edward? Hello? Anybody home?" Emmett's amused voice caught me by surprise. I turned to see Edward still staring at me. When he caught my gaze he turned to glare at Emmett.

"Shut up Emmett." He growled. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the kitchen to make my breakfast. After I finished eating Alice screamed at the time. I grinned knowing what she was excited for but the boys jumped in surprise.

"What the hell Alice!?" Emmett glared. Alice just giggled and pointed to the clock. "What about it?"

"Our stuff is arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2," Alice paused and said 1 just as someone knocked on my door. I ran to get it mostly because I really needed my Jonas CDs so I could actually sleep at night.

When I opened the door I noticed the delivery guy was probally close to the same age as me. He had spikey blonde hair baby blue eyes and a round baby like face. The name tag on his shirt said Mike Newton. That name rings a bell.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Mike asked grinning stupidly.

"Yes." I answered hesitantly.

Mike laughed. "You don't remember me do you? It's only been a few years Bells." He grinned. I winced at the usage of Bells as it reminded me of Jacob Black. But when I remembered Jacob I remembered him.

"Oh my gosh! Mike I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since the tenth grade!" I grinned. Mike looked pleased that I remembered him, he had a strange glint in his eye.

"Well you could come over to my place later and we could catch up on things." He suggested. I wasn't the only one that must have heard the double meaning in his words because I could've swore I heard somebody growl under their breath.

"I don't think so Mike." I said firmly. My grin and faded and I'm sure there was a little fear in my eyes.

"Come on Bella Baby." He purred inching closer. Then Edward came to my rescue. He was standing beside me with his arm around my shoulders, glaring at Mike.

"Bella is this boy bothering you?" He growled.

"A little. All I really want is my stuff." I said relieved that Edward was here now. Before Edward could say anything else Mike had started moving the large boxes into the room. When all 5 boxes were inside I signed the sheet and he left to get Alice and Rosalie's stuff in the other rooms.

I was alone with Edward now as the other 2 boys went with their room mates to make sure Mike didn't hit on them too.

"That was distrubing." He growled again. I smiled and laughed.

"Mike has always been like that. I used to think of him as a golden retreiver always trying to mark his territory." I grimaced at that last word.

"Territory meaning you?" Edward raised an eyebrow. I nodded not speaking as I searched for the MOST important box. I finally found the box labled FAN STUFF and ripped it open. Jonas brothers posters and magazines littered the top while all my CDs littered the bottom.

I pulled out the CD I had burnt so it had songs from all their albums and popped it in the stereo. Edward was watching me with humor as I tried to figure out how to work it.

"Need some help?" He asked holding bach laughter.

"Yes please." I giggled. Edward managed to get my Cd playing in less than 30 seconds and BB good started blasting from the speakers. I turned it down so it was inbetween back round music and party music and started unpacking all my other stuff.

Every now and then I would notice Edward tapping his foot with a song and I would smirk. I had hung up all my posters in the room and set the magazines on the dest beside my bed. When I finally finished I came out to sit on the couch and listen to the music a little longer.

"Who is this anyway? They aren't bad." Edward grinned.

"The Jonas Brothers. Me Alice and Rose have been a fan since they were practically no body's." I giggled.

"What's your favorite song of their's" He asked. I smlied and grabbed the small remote for the stereo. I turned to number 19 and let the soft music come from the speakers.

"Listen." I whispered. The guitar was still playing for a minute before Joe's voice broke throught the speakers.

**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart. Of what it means to know just who I am. I think I've finally found a better place to start. Where no one ever seems to understand. I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be you're not that far. You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason theat I'm singing I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me. I need to find you. I gotta find you. ohhh. Yeah. You're the remedy I'm searching now to find. To fix the puzzle that I see inside. Painting all my dreams the color of your smile when I find you it will be alright. I need to try to get to where you are. Could it be you're not that far. You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me the song inside of me I need to find you I gotta find you. Been feeling lost can't find the words to say. Spending all my time stuck in yesterday. Where you are is where I wanna be. Oh next to you and you next to me. I need to find you. Ohhh Yeah You're the voice I hear inside my head. The reson that I'm singing I need to find you. I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you I gotta find you.**

The song ended and I smiled at Edward. "May I ask why that is your favorite song?" He smirked.

"I guess." I shrugged. "Well, it explains me you could say. I had a ... bad experience with a boy once and it made me think about things in my life. I feel this song explains the fact that some day I will find someone that likes me for me." I sighed trying to fight off the tears that were trying to escape.

"Bella..." Edward started but I shook my head letting the tears escape and ran out the door. There was only one place I could go now where no body would find me and I could ease the pain.

A bar.

EPOV

"Bella..." I was trying to comfort her but she shook her head and ran out the door slamming it behind her. Pain peirced through my heart when I saw tears fall down her cheeks. Who was this boy and how could he hurt such an angel?

My body was aching, screaming at me to get up and go find her but my mind refused saying she needed time to be alone. I listened to that song over and over untill I knew it by heart. I understood why Bella liked it but I had a different reason. That song explained her in my eyes. She's the only thing that seems to matter in my life now the missing piece of me.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It's been 4 hours now. Maybe I should call Alice.

I dialed her number quickly waiting for her to pick up. But just my luck her phone was turned off. I'll have to find Bella myself I guess.

I grabbed my coat and hers just incase and ran to my siver volvo. I really doubted that she would stay on the campus so I decided to look through town first. As soon as I parked at the most deserted place I got a feeling she would be somewhere near. I got out of my car and walked across the street to a tattered book store. I looked through the whole place. No Bella.

Next I went to a small mall and walked for nearly an hour but there was still no sign of her. After another hour I had searched the whole street ecept for a tiny bar. Oh Lord.

I took a deep breath and repeatedly reminded myself I was doing this for Bella before walking in. The place was small and VERY dirty, but what else is new. There was a few girls eyeing me but I ignored them still looking for Bella. The whole place only had three tables and a small booth. One table had 6 or 7 girls that seemed to be whispering about me, another had 5 men that were eying the girls with lust filled eyes and the last one held just one man that was eyeing the booth with the same expression.

I turned to the booth and there was Bella. There was 10 empty wine bottles 3 empty vodka bottles and 20 empty shot glasses.

"Oh god no." I whispered before walking over to Bella. She looked up as I aproached and broke out in a wide grin.

"Heya Eddie!" She slurred jumping up to meet me.

"Umm Hi. Bella how are you feeling?" I asked surprised that she could actually stand with all that liquire in her system.

"I'm doing fine! How bout you?!" She giggled. Oh lord oh lord oh lord.

"Come on Bella. Time to go." I grabbed her hand but she wouldn't move.

"But I want more RUM." she whined.

"They're all out. Now please come on." I was begging now and I knew it.

"No. I want more vodka too!" She crossed her arms. I sighed before picking her up bridal style and walking out of the bar. Bella started giggling hystarically as I set her inside the volvo. Oh god what am I going to do.

"Bella please stop giggling." I sighed.

"Why Eddie?" SHe giggled again.

"It's sort of annoying." I stated. She giggled again.

"You could always MAKE me stop." She purred. My heart spead up. God not now!

"Bella STOP." I said as calmly as I could.

"Why?" She whispered. She had leaned in so her lips were inches from my ear and I could feel her warm breath tickle my neck.

"Because I'm driving and I don't want to die." I replied not noticing that my breath had gone rugid.

"That's easy to fix." She said and then her lips touched the hallow behind my ear. Oh god oh god oh god.

"Bella..." I whispered feeling my controle slipping as her lips moved down my neck.

"Yes?" She whispered against my neck.

"You have to stop Bella. You don't know what you're doing." I shivered when she laughed against my neck.

"The pixie never told you about my drinking." She said and continued kissing my neck. I would have to lie to her untill I got her home.

"Bella not now. Later I promise." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"I won't forget that." She purred but sat back anyway. My breathing took a long time to calm down and I still didn't know what I was going to do when we pulled up infront of the apartment.

Bella ran strait to her room and slammed the door when we got inside and I pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" Alice's voice drifted through.

"Alice what do you do when Bella get's drunk?" I asked quickly afraid she'd come back out.

"Bella doesn't get drunk. She get's confident. It's really weird but she can drink the whole bar and she will still be herself except she'll be able to say what she never could before." Alice giggled.

"But?!" That couldn't be true!

"Bye Edward!" Alice hung up and I saddly accepted the fact that Bella wasn't drunk. What the hell am I going to do now?

"Hey Edward." Bella purred from behind me. I spun around quickly and I'm sure my jaw dropped. Bella was wearing a VERY short mini skirt and a revealing dark blue tube top. To top it all off she was wearing knee hight boots.

"B-bella." I choked. She smirked and walked closer to me.

"Yes?" She giggled before starting to kiss my neck again. How was I going to get out of this?


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Bella's hands were on my chest as she continued leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck. I knew I should stop her but I was frozen in shock and, I'm ashamed to say, lust.

My breathing had gone rugid again and my heart must have been faster than a humming bird's wings. My controle was slipping by the second and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I had to stop this.

"Bella..." I started but she started kissing up my throat and stopped at the corner of my mouth.

"Yes?" She whispered. When she spoke her lips lightly brushed mine and I'm sure my controle dropped by a mile. I was trying to just form a sentence when I felt her unbutton a few of the top buttons on my shirt and run her fingers over my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling more than I should.

I was losing the battle and I knew it, and I'm pretty sure Alice knew that to. Before I knew what was happening I had her backed up against the wall and I was kissing her fiercly. She was kissing me back just as hard, running her fingers through my hair making it even messier. Not that I cared.

I let my tongue lightly graze her bottom lip and she granted me entrance right away. Our tongues danced together and I felt her push me towards the couch. She fell on top of me and we continued to make out for who knows how long. When we parted for air I started kissing her neck the same way she did to mine and I felt her shiver.

Pleased with the answer I got we started kissing again untill we both fell asleep early in the morning.

I woke up the next day with Bella in my arms. Remembering the night before I couldn't help but smile but it faded when I realized she wouldn't. Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." She whispered yawning. Why didn't she looked surprised to see me here?

"Morning Bells." I grinned.

"Please don't call me that." She groaned.

"Why not?" I smirked. Must be time for the hangover.

"Remember the bad experience?" I nodded. "That's what he used to call me." She finished grinning at me. Why was she grinning?

"Why are you grinning? Don't you have a head ache?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't get drunk." She giggled. "Oh by the way, thanks for giving in." She winked and got up to change. She remembered?

I felt the smile appear on my face and I walked off to my room to get changed as well. When we were both done everybody was already there watching TV. I rolled my eyes and sat on the only available seat left to watch the show they were watching. When Bella came out she frowned at the lack of seats but then she looked at me and her eyes brightened.

"Morning Guys." She sang as she walked over. I grinned and she winked before sitting on my lap.

"Morning Bella?" Alice looked confused but Bella winked at her and her face lit up.

"Hey beautifull." I whispered in her ear. She turned and pecked me on the lips before resting her head on my chest and started watching the show.

"Ummm sooooooo we gots a new couple here?" Emmett asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"Actually two." Jasper grinned pulling Alice into his arms. She giggled and nodded.

"Ooooohhhhh we should all go on a triple date!" Rose squealed.

"Sure. Where should we go?" I asked.

"The movies!" Alice yelled jumping up and clapping. Jasper chuckled shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Alright. How about we go tonight?" Bella joined in.

"TONIGHT!" Alice screamed. "THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING NOW!" She pulled Bella out of my arms and grabbed Rosalie's arm and marched out the door. I laughed at the look of terror on Bella's and Rose's face.

"Guess it's a guys day?" Emmett boomed.

"Sure. What should we do?" I asked. We all looked at each other before blurting out "Video Games" at the same time and running to Jasper's room to play guitar hero.

BPOV

"Okay Bella spill NOW!" Alice yelled as soon as we were in her yello porsche. I rolled my eyes but grinned at her entusiasm.

"Well, last night I went to a bar and I may have had A LOT to drink." I started but was cut off by Alice and Rose's giggles. "I probally would have been there all night but Edward showed up and took me home." I shrugged.

"You're editing! Spill the deets!" Rose growled.

"Well, I might have flirted. A lot, and not that fair either." I bit my lip not wanting to tell them the rest.

"HOW did you flirt Bella. You're not giving me anything here!" Alice whined.

"I well, I sort of kissed his neck till he gave in." I whispered feeling the blush return to my cheeks. Rose and Alice started laughing and I glared at them untill they stopped. "It's not funny! He probally thinks I'm a slut or something now!"

"Please Bella. Edward would never think that. I'm guessing you haven't noticed the sparkle in his eye when your in the room or the goofy grin on his face when you sat on his lap this morning." Rose winked. I grinned and we sang along to (what else) a Jonas Brothers Cd for the rest of the way to the mall.

We were at the mall for 6 hours strait and Rose and I were about to actually drop. "Alice! We have enough clothes! Time to go NOW!" Rose growled.

"Just one more store, I promise!" Alice pouted and we gave in. We started walking into the store she wanted us to go in untill I noticed it was victoria's secret.

"Alice I am NOT going in there!" I whisper yelled.

"Why not Bellsie? I want to find you something to impress Edward with." She winked and dragged me into the store. It was a good thing we had left the rest of the bags in the car or I would have dropped them when Alice started stuffing little pieces of fabric into my arms. I had to try them all on and Alice forced me to buy them.

"Alice these tings hardly cover anything!" I whined as we walked out of the store.

"That's the point! Bella do you know anything!" Alice rolled her eyes and started laughing with Rose. I complained the whole ride back to the apartments. "Bella shut up! You'll thank me later and you know it."

"Fine!" I growled crossing my arms over my chest.

When we got back I was forced to wear the little black lace set under a white mini skirt and red tube top. Much to my discomfort I also had to wear the black boots I had worn last night. Afterwards Alice did my make up and Rose did my hair in light curls that cascaded down my back.

"Perfection!" Thay shouted when they finished my torture.

"Finally! Can we go now?" I asked hopefully.

"Duh! Let's go!" Alice skipped out of the room and me and Rose followed snickering at our little pixie. But I was VERY nervous for the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I took a few deep breaths before stepping into the small living room area of my apartment.

When Edward saw me his jaw dropped. I smirked and walked up to him purposly swaying my hips a bit. He gulped as I got closer to him and I had to struggle to keep a strait face.

"Bella you look... wow." Edward gulped again and I giggled.

"You look pretty wow yourself." I winked giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm nothing compared to the god like woman infront of me." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. Apparently everyone heard because there was a loud AWWWWWW from Rose and Alice. I blushed a deep scarlet and Edward ran the back of his hand over my burning cheek.

"Can we go now?" Emmett whined. Rose wacked the back of his head and we all started laughing before heading out the door.

We decided to watch a horror film for some 'unknown' reason. (winks) I am probally the only one who was fully aware of Alice's plan to get scared and have to have Edward comfort me.

We sat in the back at the end of the row. Edward was on my right and Alice was on my left with Jasper on her left and Rose and Emmett beside Edward making out. (The usual.) Edward was stroking my bare arm leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. Alice snickered when I shivered and I glared at her.

The movie was boring but I held on to Edward's arm all the same. He rubbed soothing circles into my shoulder and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. 15 minutes into the movie I was too bored to watch so I started to kiss Edward's jaw lightly. He closed his eyes clearly enjoying it and I grinned evilly getting an evil plan.

I slowly pulled up the arm rest between us and snuggled up to him. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. The rest of the movie passed by comfortably for me and I actually paid attention to the sorry excuse for a plot.

After the movie Edward and I walked hand in hand tot he small spot where you bought tokens and played the little games for tickest. Arcade I guess. We palyed a few games untill we ran out of tokens and I volunteered to go buy some.

I was waiting in the small line tapping my foot impatiently when I felt someone wrapp their arms around my waist. At first I thought it was Edward but the arms felt weaker and just, slimy.

"Umm excuse me?" I turned to glare at whoever had me but when I saw who it was I was frozen in shock.

"Hey Bella baby." He purred.

"J-jacob?" I squeaked trying to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than me.

"Don't be like that Bells." He winked.

"Let go!" I growled. When he didn't budge I knew I needed reinforcments. "Edward!" I yelled. Edward turned with a confused expression wich turned to a glare when he saw my panicked eyes.

"Who's Edward Babe?" Jacob asked suductively.

"Her boyfriend." Edward growled placing a firm hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Not possible. She's mine." Jacob growled back. I flinched at the familiar growl he used to use on me. Edward noticed and pulled him away from me.

"She doesn't seem to think so." He glowered. I ran up to Edward before he could punch him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't do anything you will regret." I whispered.

"I doubt I'll regret beating this pup." He sneered.

"Please Edward. No vilance." I pleaded.

"Alright. But if he ever touches you again-"

"You're free to pound him into the ground." I grinned. Edward smirked and kissed the top of my head. I sighed and held him closer to me while Jacob stormed off cursing and growling at anyone who got in his way.

"How did he know you?" Edward whispered. I stiffened and Edward tightened his grip on me. "Please tell me."

"I will just not right here. When we get back." I whispered back. He looked at me for a minute before dragging me towards the door.

"We'll see you back at the apartment tommorrow!" He called to the others. I looked back to see them break out in a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes and let Edward drag me across the camp site to the apartments. Then it hit me. Jacob was at the movie theater on the camp site grounds. You aren't aloud to be on the property unless you were in the camp. Jacob was staying here, and quite possibly in the same building.

When we were back in the room Edward locked the door and turned to me narrowing his eyes. "Spill." He stated crossing his arms in a very Alice like way.

"Jacob is my Ex. He is my father's best friends son so it only made sence that we dated right. Well it started out... okay but it turned abusive after awhile." A tear slipped down my cheek when I remembered the beatings from Jacob. I got a few scars from him but none as big as the one from my father. I pulled my top up to reveal my stomache and Edward's eyes widened at the red scar that ran from my belly button to my waist.

"What did he do to you Bella?" He whisperd.

"Cut me with blades. Put out ciggarettes on me and physically beat me." I shrugged. "I've had worse." Oh god I shouldn't have said that.

"How can anything be worse than that?" Edward asked pulling me into his arms. I pushed him away and showed him the scar on my back. That scar went from left shoulder blade to my mid back and it was dark red. As soon as he saw it he pulled me back to him and stroked my hair. "Who did that to you Bella?"

"Charlie." I whispered.

"Who's Charlie? I swear Bella I will litterally kill him!" He growled.

A few more tears slipped. "My father."


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Omfg. Please lord tell me she didn't just say father! I can't beat up her father! Damn damn damn damn damn!

"Bella... PLEASE tell me you did not just say father." I pleaded.

"I wish I could." She whispered.

"Bella please tell me the whole story." I begged pulling her even closer to me.

"A few years ago I started dating Jacob. He started drinking with his friends and he demanded more of me. When I refused he would beat me so I had no choice but to... sleep with him." She shuddered. I growled but motioned for her to continue. "After my mom found out she called the police and he was sent to Juvee. Then my mom fell ill. I had to stay home to take care of her otherwise I would have been here sooner. She died a few weeks ago." Tears splashed on her cheeks at that point. "When she died my dad started to drink. He wouldn't beat me just yell at me. Just a few nights ago he started to beat me and gave me the scar on my back. Alice and Rose saved me and here I am."

"Bella..." I started but the pain that filled me from the sight of her tears killed me. "How could someone hurt such a angel." I said under my breath.

"What?" Bella whispered her eyes wide.

"Did you hear that?" I asked emmbarrassed.

"You think I'm an angel." She said her eyes watering again. I grinned and stroked her cheek.

"The most beautifull angel in heaven." I whispered. Bella grinned and kissed me lightly.

"Then you must be my greek god." She whispered against my lips before kissing me again. Oh I could get used to do this. We continued kissing untill someone started pounding on the door.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" Emmett yelled.

"GO AWAY EMMETT!" I shouted back. Bella giggled and started kissing my neck.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND TO OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL TAKE YOU ON AN ALL WEEK END SHOPPING TRIP WITH AN INCLUDED MAKE OVER!" Alice yelled.

"Alright alright." Bella sighed and went to open the door letting an angry Emmett and a hyper Alice fall inside.

"Why was the door locked?" Jasper asked.

"Because we were talking about that Jacob guy." I growled. The room went quiet at the name and Bella winced but she sat on my lap and snuggled into my side.

"Bella? You told him?" Alice whispered. She sounded shocked.

"Yes I did Alice. I trust Edward." Bella stated firmly glowering at Alice.

"But - you - he -what!" Alice stuttered looking from me to Bella.

"Alice! Not now please! I'll tell you later okay?" Bella sighed. Alice nodded and we put in a movie to ease the tension I guess. Through the whole movie my mind was wandering. Many times it landed on Bella and what she was going to say to Alice. I had a strange feeling that whatever she was going to say was about me.

After everyone went to bed I called the police on Charlie Swan since I knew Bella would never tell anyone else. My uncle informed me that he was put in jail for over twenty years since he was part of the police force as well and apparently Charlie had been so drunk he didn't denie it. He laughed. He laughed and slurred about not being able to wait to beat her again. To spill her blood.

I was shaking with anger when I went to bed. How could anyone WANT to spill an angel's blood? I continued arguing with myself untill I heard the door creek open.

"Edward?" Bella's whisper seemed to erase a small part of my anger and my heart rose a bit.

"Bella? What are you doing awake?" I asked rubbing my eyes so I could see her better. Bella hesitated before shutting the door behind her and standing beside my bed.

"Scoot over." She whispered. I did what I was told even though I was very confused. Bella got under the covers and snuggled into my side.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I whispered while wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer.

"Yes and no." She sighed. "No because I won't be able to sleep alone with thoughts of the two worst people in my life tonight." She grimaced but then a small smile tugged at her lips. "Yes because now my thoughts only involve you."

After she said that she kissed me quickly and I groaned when she pulled away. Bella giggled and rested her head on my chest. After awhile her breathing slowed and I knew she was asleep. How did I get so lucky? Bella was an angel that didn't deserve me in any way yet she seemed to share my feelings.

I knew I was in love with her. I had known it even when she was drunk and tempting me. That kiss was amazing. It was so passionate and urgent like she needed me as much as I needed her. I would give anything for another one of those kisses.

Bella stirred in her sleep a bit and I was worried I had woken her but then she started sleep talking.

"Mom, why are you leaving me?" She whispered. Pain filled me as I remembered her mother was dead. "No if you have to go, go. I still have the little pixie."

I bit my lip trying to hold back my laughter on Alice's nickname.

"Help! The pixie's taking me shopping!" Bella mummbled snuggling closer to me as if she was trying to protect herself. I couldn't help it then I broke out in quiet snickers as Bella continued to mummble about the little pixie and the blonde barbie that were torturing her in the dream. But then she said something that changed my whole world.

"Mom? You're leaving now?" She whispered. "That's okay, I still have Edward."

My heart stuttered. She was dreaming about me? I felt the smile spread across my face and I kissed her forhead lightly. She sighed and started to mummble about the first kiss we had to her mother and I had to bite my lip again to stop myself from laughing when she said the stupid bear interupted us tonight. What an interesting yet accurate way to describe emmett.

"Mom, I love him." She whispered. My chuckles were cut short then and I stopped breathing. She loved me? She loved me!

"I love you too my beautifull blushing Bella." I whispered kissing her forhead again before falling into the best sleep of my life.

The next day I was the first to wake up. I got up carefully so as not to wake Bella and walked out of the room to get my breakfast. While I was making my eggs I heard a very girly 'ahem' from behind me. I turned quickly to see an annoyed Alice glaring at me.

"Why if it isn't the little pixie herself." I chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Alice growled.

"Bella was sleep talking last night." I grinned remembering what she said. Alice noticed my expression because her glare softened and she became excited.

"Sit you butt down and tell me what she said to make you so happy!" Alice giggled. I sighed but sat in the chair acroos from her. "I'm waiting!" Alice sang.

"She - she said she loved me." I whispered.

"And?" Alice growled again.

"And what?" I asked.

"What do you feel for her?!" She squealed.

"If you be quiet I'll tell you!" I whisper yelled. Alice beamed and locked her lips pretending to throw away the key. "I love her Alice. Bella is the most amazing girl I have ever met and she's stunningly beautifull. I love her. I love Bella Swan."

Alice looked like she was about to cry and I suddenly heard a gasp from behind me. I turned to see a very tired looking Bella with her mouth open slightly in a look of shock.

"Care to say that again?" She asked breathlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I knew I was dreaming. Why? How? Easy. I was sitting infront of my mother talking and she was perfectly healthy. But I had no desire to wake up. So instead I talked with her. It was like her angel came back to talk to me one last time before she carried on.

"Bella! Sweetie I missed you!" She cried throwing her arms around me.

"I missed you to mom." I laughed at her enthusiasm. We talked for a bit about Rose and Alice and the tortures that they did to me. I told her their nicknames and she laughed.

"Honey I'll have to leave soon." My mom said saddly.

"Mom? You have to leave now?" I sighed. "It's okay, I still have Edward."

My mom raised an eyebrow. "Edward? And who is this Edward?"

"He is the most amazing guy on earth mom! The first kiss we shared was wow worthy!" I sighed. My mom giggled and kept asking me questions about when we kissed and so on.

"We kissed earlier tonight but the stupid bear interrupted." I growled.

"Stupid bear?" My mom laughed.

"Emmett. He's huge so a bear really is a good way to describe him." I rolled my eyes.

"Sooooooo, how do you feel about Edward?" My mom asked.

"Mom, I love him." I whispered feeling the blush return to my cheeks. My mom squealed and hugged me before she was pulled away from me and dissappeared. After that my dreams were just darkness.

Suddenly I heard a rather loud squeal. I groaned but got out of Edward's bed and stummbled to the door. When I was in the door way I saw Alice pretend to lock her lips and throw away the key. I rolled my eyes at her and was about to say good morning but then Edward spoke.

"I love her Alice. Bella is the most amazing girl I have ever met and she's stunningly beautifull. I love her. I love Bella Swan." He said. I gasped. He loved me? He actually loved me!

Edward turned to look at me but I left the shock on my face not caring anymore. "Care to say that again?" I asked breathlessly. Alice looked VERY smug when Edward grinned at me.

"Gladly. I love you Isabella Swan." He said. I felt a few tears slip down my cheek as I ran into his arms.

"I love you to." I whispered before kissing him with as much passion as I could get.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww. Wait till I tell Rose!" Alice squealed before running out the door screaming Rose. I rolled my eyes and just continued kissing Edward. We only pulled apart when everyone decided to show up and watch the news here. I sighed but snuggled into Edward's side to watch the news.

I smiled at Edward when it said something about a Charlie Swan being put in jail and he looked shocked that I didn't get mad. Like I could get mad at him.

The rest of the news was just about the weather and a car accident that happened last night when a drunk man wasn't held back at the bar and was driving home very dizzy. Alice was twitching the whole time before she finally got up and shut the tv off.

"Let's go swimming!" She squealed.

"Alice we have the camp classes today." I said rolling my eyes.

"After the classes then! I'll expect you all ther by 4 o'clock sharp." She narrowed her eyes before skipping out of the room with Jasper at her heels.

My first class that day was for Literature. Apparently I was the only really gifted one in that class so it passed quickly for me. Then I had a writing lesson that really interested me and my last lesson of the day was illistraiting.

As soon as I walked in to that class I noticed a very tall and tan boy. Jacob. Oh no. I sat as far away as possible from him but I could still feel his eyes on me. God this is uncomfortable.

After the class I walked out hurriedly trying to get to back to my apartment so I could meet Alice at the pool since it was already 3:30. The camp was pretty amazing. It was like a condo. Half the classes were on top of a glass bridge like thing while the rest were underneath.

I was walking with my head down so I didn't notice Jacob come up beside me.

"Hey Baby." He purred. "How bout you come back with me and we can catch up where we left off."

"Go to hell pervert." I growled without looking up.

"Come on. You know you don't really have a choice." He growled back but it was so low nobody else would have heard it.

"Yes I do have a choice Black. I have a boyfriend too so back off!" I whisper yelled not wanting to cause a scene. Jacob looked furious.

"If I can't have you then no one can Bella." He sneered before pushing me. I stumbled backwards trying to catch myself on the short wall I was walking next to but instead I fell over it. I screamed and when I looked up at Jacob he looked shocked like he didn't mean for me to fall.

But I was falling. Fast. The glass bridge thing was high up so it was a long fall too. My hair wipped around my face as I fell. I was partly upside down so I knew the first thing to hit the ground would be my head. I could hear others screaming and yelling for Carlise and Esme or anybody that could help but I knew none of them could.

Then my body slammed into the ground. I heard a sickening crunch and I screamed out in pain before I blacked out completely.

EPOV

It was now 4 o'clock sharp and Alice was ticked. Bella was late and everyone else was swimming except for me and Alice. Alice was cursing Bella saying she could never be on time while I paced getting more worried by the second. What could be taking her so long? Her classes ended at 3:30.

I sighed running a hand through my hair when Alice's phone rang. Reliefe washed through me. It must be Bella saying she's almost here. Apparently Alice thought the same thing.

"Isabella Marie Swan where the hell are you!? If you aren't here in... Oh sorry Carlisle." Alice giggled. Why on earth was my dad calling? "Yeah she was supposed to... WHAT!?" Alice screamed so loud I was sure my dad was partly deaf now. "Okay we'll be there." She said before hanging up. What the hell is going on?

APOV

I was pissed off right now. It was 4 o'clock and still no Bella. I was cursing her under my breath while Edward paced with a worried expression.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and then my phone rang. Well little miss Bella finally decides to call!

"Isabella Marie Swan where the hell are you!? If you aren't here in-" I started.

"Alice it's Carlisle."

"Oh sorry Carlisle." I giggled at how stupid I must have sounded.

"Was Bella supposed to meet you somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah she was supposed to-" I started but he cut me off again.

"Bella won't make it. I think she's in a coma now."

"WHAT!" I screamed. Bella in a coma? I can't be! It's just not possible!

"You can come see her if you like." Carlisle said calmly but it sounded like he was trying hard not to cry.

"Okay we'll be there." I said. I didn't wait for a responce before I hung up. "Everyone in the car NOW!" I screamed. They all looked at me frightend threw their clothes over their swimsuits and ran to my yellow porsche.

As soon as they were all in I spead off at 150mph towards the hospital.

"Alice what is going on?" Rose asked.

"I can't talk about it yet. In fact it hurts just to think about it just floow me when we get there okay?!" I growled. They nodded still looking frightened and I pulled up infront of the hospital. I jumped out of the car and ran at full speed inside knowing the exact room she would be in because it was reserved just for her.

I could here the others trying to follow me but only Rose caught up realizing where I was headed. When we got to the room I didn't bother knocking instead I threw it open and ran inside. But I froze in my tracks. The boys were still a few hall ways down so it was only me and Rose frozen in fear.

In the bed that we knew so well was Bella. But it wasn't really Bella. It was a brown haired girl with tubes connecting her to all sorts of machines. But the worst part was all the bandages that were wrapped around her head arm and both legs were covered in blood.

It was silent in the room except for the slight beep beep of an IV and Bella's breathing. Tears poured down my cheeks. I heard the boys starting to approach. They were walking and really confused thinking I just had to talk to Carlisle. I wanted to go and slap them for being so stupid but Bella needed me much much more.

"Bella!" I cried out through my tears and running to her side with Rose at my heels. As soon as I said her name the boys spead up and burst through the door. Edward was as pale as a ghost and he was at my side in a minute.

"Oh god Bella no!" He cried grabbing her hand and crying like the rest of us. "What happened to you?" He whispered.

EPOV

Alice had ran into the hospital and we all followed. After we passed the doors with the numbers 300 and above Rosalie squeaked and ran to keep up with Alice. The rest of us just walked not nowing what was happening.

"She probably just has to talk to Carlisle." Jasper shrugged.

"Then why is she running?" Emmett asked.

"It's Alice." Jasper chuckled. We all laughed under our breath untill we heard Alice said the most dreaded word for me to here.

"Bella!" She cried. I glance at the boys quickly before we ran to the room her voice came from and barged in. All the color drained from my skin when I saw her. She was covered in bloody bandages and there were tubes all over her connecting her to a bunch of machines. The IV beeped silently telling us she was still alive but her rugid breathing said she was struggling.

I ran over to her side and grabbed her hand. "Oh god Bella no!" I cried letting the tears fall freely. Right now I didn't care if the whole world saw me cry. Bella, my Bella was hurt which ment I was hurt. I couldn't stan her being hurt so when she was her hurt mixed with mine not that I really cared about my pain when she was in pain.

I could here all the others crying too but I ignored them all. "What happened to you?" I whispered through my tears. I felt a slight squeez on my hand but when I looked up at Bella she was as still as before. Maybe I was going crazy. No, I know what I felt and it was real.


	7. Chapter 7

3 years later

BPOV

I have been lying here for a very long time. I hated it. It was like lying in betweeen life and death. I could hear everything that was going on around me but I couldn't respond. It was horrible and the worst part was right about now the voice that I both loved and dreaded to hear would speak.

"Good afternoon Edward." Lizzy my nurse said. Apparently she knew I could hear her because she would talk to me everyday telling me that my health was improvinge and wishing me happy birthday a few times.

"Good afternoon Lizzy. How is she?" Edward asked. He visited everyday and stayed every night. He only left to go to his classes now that they were all in collage. Or so I thought.

"She's getting better. Carlisle says she should wake up withen a few weeks and no earlier." Lizzy explained. I heard Edward let out a sigh of reliefe and then he grabbed my hand.

"Did you hear that Bella? You're going to be okay love." He whispered. Love was the nickname he had given me when he first told me he loved me. He hadn't given it up but I was waiting for the day I woke up to see him with some other girl.

I tried to move, to show him that I heard but my body was stiff and unresponsive. "We'll be starting college with you when you wake up Bella. We waited for you. You won't be alone again." Edward kept whispering to me about the weather and about how everyone missed me. I felt like crying and I actually felt my eyes water even though I couldn't open them. I was causing everyone pain.

"Thay found out Jacob hurt you. He's going to jail now. It's amazing he got away with it for 3 years." I felt him brush some hair out of my face as he continued. "Rose and Emmett are getting married. They got engaged last year but they wanted to wait for you to wake up before the actual ceremony."

That did it. The tears spilled over dampining my cheeks but I couldn't wipe them away. They continued to fall as Edward told me that Jasper and Alice have gotten really close and that everyone's waiting for him to pop the question. "Rose actually thinks that they should have a double wedding." He chuckled.

He talked for awhile telling me all about the day in every detail. I knew Alice and the rest of them would be here soon as they visited everyday as well and I was dreading the fact that he couldn't keep talking like this to me.

"I miss you love. You're my whole life now and for always. Please wake up soon." Edward whispered stroking my cheek. I felt my finger twitch as I tried to move my hand so I could rest it over his but that was it.

"Edward how is she?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle says she should wake up in a few weeks." Edward said.

"Thank the lord! Bella you wouldn't believe how much I missed you! I will never let you out of my sight again I promise!" Alice cried.

"Bella's coming back!" Emmett shouted followed by a loud smack sound that probably meant Rose had hit him.

"We're in a hospital Emmett! Be civil." Rose growled.

"You're talking to Emmett here Rose." Jasper chuckled. It continued like that for awhile. They were arguing just like old times. Most of the time when they visited they would just be really quiet. Only Edward stayed silent this time.

After they all left I felt Edward grabb my hand. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." He chuckled. "But I'm sure it's better than the usual silence." He sighed.

I concentrated as hard as I could to give his hand a gentle squeeze and I was shocked when it worked. My fingers curled over his hand holding it there and I heard him gasp.

"Bella?" He whispered. I wanted to answer him so badly but I still couldn't speak or move anything else. My fingers went limp and I felt weaker just for doing that. After awhile I felt not weak but strong. Maybe I was getting it wrong.

I focused this time on speaking and I prayed it would work. "Edward?" My voice was horse but I was speaking and I was thrilled.

"Bella! Oh thank god!" Edward cried. Then I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back as best as I could with my weak reflexes but he seemed to be satisfied. "Bella I'm going to go get Carlise alright. I'll be right back." He whispered. I heard the door open and close and I knew I was alone.

My mind was wandering and it landed on if I should try to move. I decided I should and tried to move my arm so I could wipe away the tears that still stained my cheeks. Once I managed to do that I tried to open my eyes. At first I got nothing but I heard more foot steps and when I heard not only Edward and Carlisle but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper as well my eyes opened yearning to see their faces.

"She's awake? But Carlise you said-" Alice started sounding confused but overjoyed at the same time.

"Shut up Alice! Don't jinx it!" Rose growled. I felt my lips twist up in a smile for the first time in... a... very long time?

"Are you sure? Maybe Edward's just gone crazy." Emmett chuckled. They continued to argue untill the door opened a crack and they looked in cautiously.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" I said my voice still horse.

"BELLA!" They screamed and all but jumped on top of me. Alice threw her arms around my neck and Rose grabbed my hand grinning widely while Emmett and Jasper stood at the foot of the bed grinning as well. Edward stood aside letting everyone else talk to me at the same time giving me a major head ache.

"Guys one at a time please!" I begged. Edward chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"They're just excited. They missed you to you know." He whispered in my ear.

"That I understand. I mean who wouldn't miss me?" I grinned. Everyone rolled their eyes but their smiles stayed plastered on their faces.

"Good to have the old Bella back and not the dead zombie one." Emmett chuckled. I rolled my eyes and Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Bella you missed it!" Rose sighed. "Emmett asked me to marry him."

"I knew it would only be a matter of time. When's the wedding?" I smirked.

"Well now that you're awake we'll have to decide a date." Rose said. Was I the only one that noticed her look at Jasper and Alice almost hopefully?

"So is it going to be like a double wedding then?" I giggled. Jasper's eyes widened and Alice blushed.

"Well look at that. I guess she could hear me." Edward chuckled.

"Of course I could hear you! That was the only thing that was remotly interesting in the blackness of my own mind!" I growled causing everyone to laugh. "How long has it been anyway?"

Everyone paled and they frowned. "Bella it's been three years." Alice whispered.

"Three years!" I yelped. "That can't be right!"

"Bella you heard me when I said we knew it was Jacob that hurt you right?" Edward asked. I nodded. "We know it was him but we don't know exactly what happened. Do you remember?"

I racked my brain trying to remember. Jacob's threat came into my mind right away and I suddenly remembered the whole thing.

"I was just coming to meet you guys. I think it was about 3:30. Jacob was in my last class and he tried to get me to go back to his dorm with him." I shuddered and I felt Edward tence under me. "I growled at him telling him I already had a boyfriend and - and he threatened me. He said that if he couldn't have me no one could and then he pushed me and I fell over that damn wall."

"Oh Bella! You are just to brave for your own good. You should have ran!" Alice cried tears streaking down her face.

"I will next time I promise." I grinned.

"Damn strait!" Emmett laughed. The rest of the day continued on like I had never been hurt. Yeah we had to stay in the hospital but we were laughing so much it felt like nothing changed. While we talked Edward would kiss my cheek or the back of my head refusing to let me leave his arms and I was fine with that. He stroked my arm giving me the same goose bumps he used to and held me as close as he could.

My mind wandered a bit though I kept in the conversation easily. I had missed their birthdays and christmas and everything. And I wanted to make it up to them. Hmmmm shopping time.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

It's been two days since Bella woke up. She had to stay in the hospital and every time I visited her she was on her lap top. She would talk to me all the time and then to everyone else once they showed up but she never got off the computer and she never let anyone see what she was doing. I was really starting to get worried and frustrated.

BPOV

'Okay so for Alice I've got a new professional make up kit, the new pair of black pumps that aren't in stores yet, and a silver chain necklace with the word PIXIE on it in pink. For Jasper I've got the new book on the civil war that he had been talking about yesterday, the new psp2, and a golden watch that said EMPATH on the back. For Rose I got the new red halter dress that isn't in stores yet, another professional make up kit, and a silver chain necklace with the word MODEL in red. For Emmett I got a new professional tool kit that should help with his machaniques, another psp2 and a golden watch with the words GRIZZLY BEAR on the back. And for Edward I got the new professional stereo that he had been saving up for since we met but still doesn't have quite enough, a new key board since I know he missed his piano and a golden watch with the words PRETTY BOY on the back. Check check and check.' I said in my head.

Just then the door burst open and Alice skipped in. Alone? Well that was odd.

"Hey Alice." I smiled turning off my lap top and turning to her.

"Bella why aren't you ready to go? Didn't Carlisle tell you that you could leave today?" Alice asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Actually he didn't tell me that." I said. Alice huffed but helped me gather all the books that Edward brought so I wouldn't be insanly bored. On the way back we sang along to Jonas Brothers songs and I was please to hear that they were still high on the charts with their new album. **(AN; Okay so I know the JBs don't have a new album yet but this is in the future. So imagine what their new songs might sound like!)**

It took me awhile to realize we weren't headed in the direction of the apartments that I remembered from three years ago but too a different appartment completely. But when we pulled up I realized it was a house!

"Alice where are we?" I asked in shock. Alice looked confused but then her eyes lit up.

"Oh! This is our house! It's pretty big because we've decided that even after we'll all married we will still live together here! Isn't it amazing!" Alice sighed.

"Yeah it is. So are my bags here already?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. None of your old clothes will fit you anymore. Me and Rose went shopping and filled your new closet up. But all your Jonas stuff and photo albums are here."

"Good." I sighed. After that little conversation Alice pulled me through the front door and through the entire house showing me each room as we went. She finally paused at my room and let me set my lap top in there before continuing.

The tour only took 10 minutes or more and then we decided to watch a movie since everyone else had gone to sign us up at the school. We were in the middle of watching Camp rock 1 through 3 when the door burst open and the rest of our little gang showed up.

EPOV

Okay this was awkward. Me Jasper and Emmett were watching Camp rock 1,2, and 3 with the girls and it was rather disturbing hearing them gush about how cute the Jonas Brothers were. **(Again it's in the future. So imagine that there is two more camp rocks!)**

Once the movie was finally over we all headed of to bed. Bella and I shared a room and I was surprised that she didn't even blush when I walked in after her. I nstead she grinned and patted the spot next to her. I grinned back and she snuggled into me side as I wrapped my arms around her.

And for once I actually slept well.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and I grinned. Very ungentelmanly thoughts wound through my head but I pushed them back and went to get dressed.

"Edward? You up?" Bella called from the bathroom.

"Yep! You need anything?" I asked.

"No. Just thought I heard movement is all." Bella replied and I could of sworn that I could hear the smirk in her voice.

BPOV

As soon as I woke up I basically ran for the shower. The warm water felt amazing on my skin as I scrubbed my body with the peach body wash.

I started rinsing the shampoo from my hair - upset that it wasn't the strwberry shampoo I always bought - when I heard movement coming from the bedroom.

"Edward? You up?" I yelled so he would hear me over the shower.

"Yep! You need anything?" He yelled back.

'Just some company' I thought but pushed it away as soon as it came. "No. Just thought I heard movement is all." I yelled trying to hold back the smirk that was forming on my face.

Today I had 2 jobs. Job 1 find a way to get Alice out of the house when the presents arrive. Job 2 gather as much junk food as I can and some movies for a happy late birthdays ceremony. I wonder how I will get Alice out of the house though. She said she was never going to let me out of her sight again.

Oh well. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.

APOV

Bella's been acting weird. She kept glancing at the clock as it inched closer to noon and then she would act anxious.

"Alice, do you have my credit cards?" Bella yelled from her room.

"No I don't Bella." I yelled back. "Why?"

"Well I wanted you to run to the mall for me to pick up that new dress since Carlisle told me I wasn't aloud to leave the house." Bella said as she walked into my room. She shrugged and picked up a book.

"You can pay me back later!" I yelled and dashed out of the house. I would buy a lot more than just the dress though and I would force her to wear them if I had to.

BPOV

Okay that was just evil, but it had to be done. As soon as Alice left the clock struck noon and the door bell rang. I paid for the items quickly and it took the men 15 minutes to get everything from the truck. I piled them in the living room and started pulling out as much junk food as I could.

There was nachos, popcorn, smarties, skittles, chips, jelly beans, gummy worms, and a lot of soda. Once that was all in the living room to I pushed the couches to the walls and threw pillows and blankets all over the floor.

I glanced at the clock quickly. Only ten minutes before everyone would get off work and hopefully Alice would get back from shopping.

The ten minutes went by quickly and I heard the screech of 4 cars pile into the drive way and since Emmett always picked up Rose I knew Alice was back.

"Alice! What the hell! You're supposed to be taking care of Bella!" Edward yelled.

"Calm down Edward. You're scaring the living day lights outta her!" Jasper growled. I rolled my eyes and listened to them arguing for about five minutes before Rose finally got to them.

"GUYS! Bella is still in the house. Alone!" She said slowly as if talking to a bunch of handicapps. I was holding my sides in laughter now when I heard the door bang open.

"BELLA!" They all yelled.

"In here!" I yelled back in between laughter. They all rushed in the door and froze when the noticed the change.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Emmett yelled. Rose smacked him and I fell on the floor laughing.

"Umm Bella?" Alice said cautiously. "Have you gone insane?"

"Nope! We're having a movie night and I wanted it to be a surprise so I had to get you - my favorite little pixie - outta the house." I chuckled.

"Brillant! This girl is an evil genious!" Emmett laughed. We all settled on the floor to watch the movies. I had picked Benchwarmers, Blades of Glory, The Devil Wears Prada, and How To Lose a Guy in Ten Days. I noticed them eyeing their presents, but of course they didn't know they were presents as I had covered them with a large white sheet.

EmPOV

"Okay! Time for the best surprise of all!" Bella squealed after the movies were done and the snacks finished. "Who wants to go first?"

"Oh me me me!" I yelled putting up my hand. Everyone laughed at me but I got to go first so ha ha ha on them!

"Alright Emmett. Wait here." Bella dove under the large white sheet in the corner and rumaged around for something. When she came out she had a large box in her arms and she handed it to me. "Open it up!"

I hesitated before ripping the box open. At the very top it said happy late birthdays in bold letters. I was very confused but I pulled out the items in the box anyway. There was a professional red tool box that had E.C carved into it, a white PSP2, and a golden watch inside.

"Bella what is this?" I asked.

"I felt bad for missing your birthdays so I got presents and you ARE keeping them!" She grinned. "Look at the back."

I did and my jaw dropped open. GRIZZLY BEAR? "I'm not a bear!" I whined.

"No. But you are as big as one." Rose smirked and everyone started laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them and put the watch on.

"Thanks Bellsie!"

RPOV

"Okay me next!" I yelled clapping my hands like Alice. Bella laughed but handed me a box as well.

Inside was a deep red professional make up kit, a silver chain necklace with the word MODEL on it and...

"THE NEW RED HALTER DRESS! THIS ISN'T EVEN IN STORES YET!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes.

"Nothing but the best for my Rose." Bella laughed.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I cried hugging her.

"No problem Rose." Bella giggled.

JPOV

"Alright my turn!" I chuckled. Bella smirked at me and pulled out another large box.

"Just rip it open!" She grinned. I did what she said and dug through the box. Inside was the new civil war book I wanted, a black PSP2 and a golden watch like Emmetts. I looked at the back.

"Empath?" I raised and eyebrow. Bella shrugged.

"You seem to be able to calm everyone down and excite them so there for you are an empath." She smirked. I rolled my eyes but put the watch on with a grin.

EPOV

"Okay Edward's turn now!" Bella grinned and pulled out an even bigger box then the others.

"Figures the boyfriend get's bigger gifts." Emmett mumbled. Rose smack the back of his haed again.

"What do you ecpect? They are in love." She sighed. Bella blushed and gestured for me to open the box. When I did my jaw dropped. Inside was not only the new stereo I had wanted for a long time, but a new key board and a golden watch like Jasper's and Emmett's.

"Bella, how did you afford this?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Renee was pretty loaded. I got all the inheritance too." She smirked. I looked at the back of the watch and chuckled.

"Pretty boy huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Definatly." Bella giggled.

APOV

"Okay My turn my turn!" I squealed jumping up and down and clapping my hands.

"Okay okay calm down or you get nothing!" Bella growled. I stopped jumping but I was twitching since it was hard to stay still. Bella handed me the last box and I tore it to shreds. Inside was a light blue professional make up kit a silver chain necklace with the word PIXIE on it and the new...

"HOLY CRAP BELLA! THE NEW PAIR OF BLACK PEEP TOE PUMPS! HOW MANY THINGS CAN YOU GET THAT AREN'T IN STORES YET!" I screamed.

"A lot." Bella grinned. I laughed and everyone started trying out there new gifts. I strutted around the room in my new pumps, Rose was looking at the colors and make up tools in her kit, Edward had Bella sitting on his lap and was playing the key board for her and Jasper and Emmett were playing their PSP2s.

After about an hour we were all sitting in the living room around a pizza talking about random things.

"Speaking of which Emmett and I are having our wedding next month. Plenty of time to plan!" Rose squealed. After she said that Jasper cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. He took a few deep breaths and them came over to me. I looked at him confused but then he got on one knee. Tears were in my eyes when he took my hand.

"Speaking of weddings Alice I love you with all my heart and no one else will ever be able to change that. I want to be with you forever and for always. Will you marry me?" He asked pullign a ring from his pocket.

"Oh my god! Yes!" I cried throwing my arms around him. He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me quickly.

"Awwwww" Rose and Bella sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

Rose and Emmett got married one week before Alice and Jasper. Alice didn't want a double wedding so Rose and Emmett held off their honey moon until the other wedding finished.

I balled like a baby the entire time. Edward laughed at me but he held my hand all the same. I'm also ashamed to say that I was looking forward for them to leave. Why? Easy. Edward took the week they were gone off so we could be ALONE. Oh how I love that word! Alone alone alone alone alone!

So here we are. Waiting for Alice to finish packing and leave with Jasper since Rose and Em already left.

"Now I'm only gone for a week so stay out of my room!" Alice yelled as she got into the passenger side of her porsche. I rolled my eyes and waved untill they rounded the corner.

"So, we're finally alone." Edward whispered. His warm breath tickled just below my ear and he ran his hand down my side stopping at my hip.

"Hmmm, don't you love that sentence." I whispered back turning so I could see his face.

"You have no idea." He chuckled. I grinned and ran my hand down his chest. I felt him shiver and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"So what should we do?" I teased, leaning forward. He blinked stunned and I was pleased that I had the smae affect on him that he has on me.

"Well I like the idea of this." He whispered leaning down to kiss me. I let the kiss go on for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Hmmmm, so do I. But..." I kissed him again but this time I lightly bit his bottom lip. He groaned.

"Bella." He breathed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You little tease." He murrmered. I raised my eyebrow.

"I can do alot better than this you know." I breathed letting my breath blow on his lips before running up stairs. I ran into our room and locked the door behind me.

"Bella!" Edward growled from the door way. "That was just cruel."

"Isn't life cruel?" I teased while searching for the skimpy out fit Alice left behind. He mummbled something and then I heard him try to open the door.

"Bella." He groaned. I laughed under my breath as I pulled on the small pieces of fabrick from victoria's secret and throwing one of his shirts over them.

The braw was thin lacey and black so it could be seen under the white fabric along with the lacey black underwear.

"Edward did you say something?" I asked pretending to be concerned.

"Bella please open the door!" He pleaded.

"I don't think you really want me to." I said sounding hurt.

"Bella!" He groaned.

"Alright alright." I sighed secretly trying to hold back my laughter. I opened the door a crack and he barged in before I could shut it again. His eyes were closed and he was pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fore finger.

"Bella why do you do that to me?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Do what?" I asked pretending to be hurt again. He sighed, dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes grew wide when he noticed what I was wearing. I smirked and twirled around. "Like it?"

He didn't answer, just stood there gawking. "You know it's not polite to stare." I smirked. He shook his head quickly.

"I wasn't staring." He mummbled.

"Really? I didn't mind." I purred stepping closer to him.

"Bella." He said breathlessly as I ran my hand down his chest again. I traced each muscle with my finger tips and her moaned. "Bella you have no idea what you're doing to me."

I smirked and started kissing the hallow of his throat. "Is it a good affect?" I asked between kisses. Instead of answering he pulled my chin up and we started kissing again. This time a little more urgent.

We fell bak onto the bad without breaking the kiss. When we broke apart he started kissing down my neck and I unbuttoned his shirt before ripping it off. I got a better reponce when I traced his bare chest again. He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it on the floor where his shirt now rested before kissing me again.

The rest was a blur.

"That was ..." I couldn't even find a word to describe what just happened.

"Amazing, fantastic wonderfull. I've got more." Edward chuckled. We were still lying in the bed with the covers over us now just cuddling. I had my head resting on his bare chest along with my left hand and he had one arm around me while his other hand stroked my spine.

"How about perfect." I murmmered against his chest kissing it.

"Mmmmm. That's a good one." He breathed. Just then the phone rang and we both groaned.

"Should we ignore it?" I asked snuggling myself closer to him.

"I don't know. Why don't you convince me?" He teased.

"Gladdly." I chuckled before starting to kiss him again. The phone kept ringing but we ignored it untill the voice mail went off.

"Isabella Marie Swan answer the damn phone! I know you're still there!" Alice screamed. I sighed before getting up slipping on my robe and answering the phone.

"Hello Alice." I sighed. Edward raised his eyebrow trying to hold back his laughter at my tone.

"Bella why the hell didn't you answer earlier! I told you I was going to call once we got on the plane!" Alice growled.

"Well I was sort of busy..." I gulped not wanting to tell her what happened as she would demand details.

"What in the world could have distracted you so much that you wouldn't - OH!" Her tone started of in the usual growl but the last 'oh' was understanding.

"Well, umm, yeah." I said not sure of what I should say.

"Don't want to hear about it!" Alice screamed. Reliefe washed through me untill "Till I get back." She whispered probably so Jasper wouldn't hear. I gulped but agreed that she would know all about it. After I hung up I leaned against the wall and banged my head.

"Stupid, nosey, little pixie." I growled. I turned to see Edward pulling on a pair of red silk boxers before he pulled me in his arms.

"What did the pixie do now?" He asked.

"She wants details." I groaned. Edward chuckled.

"Does she always get like that?" He asked teasingly.

"Most of the time." I admitted. He raised an eyebrow playfully and I stuck my tongue out at him. "I need to take a shower. Care to join me?" I raised an eyebrow.

He had me in his arms and without answering carried me into the bathroom while kissing me again.

Once we were both... washed and dressed Alice called again except this time we talked with Rose at the same time on three way.

"So Bella..." Alice started. "I can't wait any longer. I need the deets!"

"And so do I just not as much." Rose giggled. I could hear Edward whistling in the kitchen while he made our lunch but I didn't want to risk him over hearing.

"Meet me on AIM and I'll tell you deal?" I whispered.

"Deal!" Thay both screamed and then hung up. I logged onto my accountand started the conversation.

Sillybella: What do U want to no?

crazyshoppingpixie: Is he good?

rosepetals: yeah is he?

sillybella: amazingly good.

crazyshoppingpixie: giggles. How long?

sillybella: What?

rosepetals: how long were you at it?

sillybella: I don't no. It was quite awhile I guess.

crazyshoppingpixie: sooooo, did you use protection?

sillybella: yes. We remembered at the last minute but we used it.

rosepetals:Aww I wanted to be an aunt.

crazyshoppingpixie: Me too!

sillybella: eye rolls. Why don't you try being mommies first?

rosepetals: oh I am!

crazyshoppingpixie: me too! But that means we'll be mommies without you!

sillybella:I'm not even married yet!

rosepetals: so? I'd be willing to bet a thousand dollars that you'll end up marrying Edward.

crazyshoppingpixie: I'd be willing to bet a million! You guys are soul mates!

sillybella: How do you know that?

crazyshoppingpixie: Because when you were out cold he never left your side!

rosepetals: That and he turned down every girl that asked him out when they heard you were out of the picture!

crazyshoppingpixie: Yeah! Remember he just kept saying stuff like I'm taken!

sillybella: He really said that?

rosepetals: Yep. He was postive you would get better. He was the one that kept us convinced!

crazyshoppingpixie: Yeah. I'm ashamed to say that I almost gave up hope after the one year mark.

rosepetals: You! I should be ashamed. I almost gave up after the one month mark!

sillybella: STOP FIGHTING!

rosepetals: sorry.

crazyshoppingpixie: sorry.

sillybella: It's fine but I have to go see my prince charming.

crazyshoppingpixie: Cute! Jasper's my knight in shining armour!

rosepetals:Then I guess Emmett's my jester.

crazyshoppingpixie: ROTFL!

sillybella: What does that mean? I thought it was lol.

crazyshoppingpixie: Role on the floor laughing! Duh!

I was laughing as I shut the computer down but it faded when I noticed Edward sitting on the bed behind me smirking.

"So I'm amzingly good huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"Ummm." Crap! What the hell am I supposed to say?! Edward raised an eyebrow still smirking at me.

"Are you going to answer?" He chuckled steppign closer to me. I shook my head emmbarrassed, I could already feel the blood boil beneath my cheeks. He stroked my cheek still grinning that wickid smirk. "Maybe I'll have to force it out of you?" He murmered before starting to kiss up my neck.

I shivered but stood my ground not speaking. He continued to kiss my neck though but this time he kept going up untill he was at the hallow below my ear. My weak spot. I could feel his tongue circle between his lips and I groaned. He continued to kiss that spot untill I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright! Your amazingly good! Happy?" I gasped.

"Extremely." He whispered. The look in his eye was pure lust almost hungry. But I didn't have time to ask as he was suddenly kissing my fierecly and I gladdly kissed him back.

We were supposed to meet Angela and Ben by one so by the time we realized it was twelve thirty we were already down to our underwear makingout on the bed.

AnPOV

Ben and I were waiting in front of the cofee shop for Edward and Bella. Mostly Edward. Oh god not that way! I mean Edward hired me and Ben but Bella doesn't have a clue.

Why would he hire us you ask? Well me and Ben are the best WEDDING planners in California! If you're blonde or something let me sum it up for you. Eward is planning on asking Bella to marry him!

So here we were, waiting for maybe half an hour now but we WERE here early so it was more our falt. Just then Bella and Edward showed up a little flushed. Bella's hair was some what messy and her clothes as well as Edwards were wrinkled.

"Okkaay. Don't even wanna know." I smirked. Bella blushed and sat down across from me and Edward sat beside her.

"So umm why are we here anyway? Don't get me wrong I really missed you guys I mean we haven't seen each other since high school-" Bella rambled.

"Bella, sweetie why don't you order the drinks and give yourself some time to calm down?" I suggested. She nodded, asked what we wanted and then left to order.

"Okay let's get to buisness. When are you going to ask her?" Ben asked.

"Tonight at dinner. I wanted to be sure I would have you two to plan the wedding." He grinned at the word.

"You're surprisinly confident." I narrowed my eyes at him wondering why he was so... ego filled.

"Bella talks in her sleep." He mummbled. "She mentioned me asking her once."

"Awwww! Well she must love you then!" I sighed. Bella had been so broken in high school after what happened with Jacob. To be honest I never thought she would ever love again.

"Well, she is my life now." Edward grinned. We talked about arrangements quickly before Bella came back with our drinks and we started talking about old times.

"Ooooh Bella! Remember the time Lauren was insulting you and you actually punched her in the mouth!" I laughed remembering how short a temper she had.

"That was probably the best thing that happened in high school!" Bella laughed with me.

After about an hour we had to leave to see another client so we hugged them good bye and hopped in the black porsche Ben bought once we hit it big.

EPOV

The ring in my pocket seemed to get heaverier ever step closer to the house. I was worrried she might say no. I had no reason to be but I was.

Bella went upstairs to shower and I brought out the dinner I had cooked earlier and set it in the living room. I dimmed all the lights and lit some candles wanting it to be as romantic as possible. When Bella came down her eyes lit up as she took it all in.

"It's beautifull Edward." She breathed. I grinned and patted the spot next to me. She sat down and we ate our dinner in a comfortable silence occasionally gazing at each other.

BPOV

After we had finished the dinner I cuddled up to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a long time before he cleared his throat.

"Bella I want to give you something." He whispered in my ear. He removed one of his arms from around my waist and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I whispered back. He shook his head and placed a tiny black box on my lap. On the cover was gold elegent writing.

**Dearest Bella. You are my everything. You are the air in my lungs, the blood in my veins, and the sun in my world. I love you with all my heart and thank god that you some how seem to feel the same way. You will always be my one and only love. Edward.**

Tears filled my eyes as I read the note over again. "Edward." I whispered not fully being able to speak yet. He kissed my cheek in a gesture saying he would never take it back.

"Open it." He whispered. I opened the box carefully and nearly choked when I saw what was in it. A golden ring with a simple white dimond shaped in a heart was placed snuggley into the little black cushion. I stroked the dimond carefully preparing to take it out when Edward removed it.

I opened my mouth to speak but he got down on one knee infront of me and I shut my mouth afraid I might scream out yes before he could ask.

"Marry me Bella?" He asked having said his whole speach in the note.

"Yes yes a million times yes!" I cried throwing my arms around him and kissing him with all the passion I had. When we broke apart he placed the ring on my finger and kissed each fingertip.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that love." He whispered. I grinned and pulled his lips back to mine for another long kiss resulting in another lone night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me : Yeah, so I still don't own twilight :( too bad really**

**Chapter 11 - Happily Ever after at last.**

**BPOV**

"Bella you look absolutely gorgeous!" Alice sighed admiring her handy work. I laughed lightly twirling in front of the mirror. Alice had begged and pleaded me to let her design my wedding dress, which was stupid because I was going to let her anyway.

"It's amazing Alice. Thank you." I told her patting the light silk. Alice had kept it perfectly simple. Just a regular white dress, no lace, no frills, and some what tight. You know tight enough to show my curves, but not tight enough to make me look like a slut.

Alice beamed, and happy tears poured down her cheeks as she handed me the small arrangement of roses, and then went to take her position as my maid of honor. The only thing Alice hates about the date of my wedding is the fact that now her little baby bump is visible. I told her a million times that it's smaller than anything, but she never listens to me.

"Alice, you look beautifull you know." I told her walking up to take my posistion behind her. She rolled her eyes and stroked the small bump with one finger.

"I guess it's not so bad. Nothing like Rose's I guess." She shrugged laughing slightly.

I grinned. Rosalie's little baby bump, was no longer the little baby bump it was three months ago. When I told her the date of the wedding she was horror struck. She had hoped that Edward and I would rush into things and have the wedding with in a week, but Alice stepped in and convinced us that it needed planning at perfection. She worked well with Angela and Ben I must say.

Speaking of Angela and Ben...

"Bella!" Angela cried hugging me. "How do you like the decorations? I picked most of them out myself, and Ben did all the arrangements and music settings, did you like them? Is it what you wanted?"

"I can't answer that Ang, Alice refused to let me see anything. But I know it's going to perfect." I answered hugging her back quickly before Alice ripped her away stating that she was going to ruin my make up. Angela rolled her eyes, smiled at me one last time before grabbing Ben's hand and rushing to their seats.

The wedding was quicker than I expected. Really Edward and I didn't have to say much. The thing I remember most of it was the look on his face when he saw me in my dress, and the tears that streaked both of cheeks when we said I do. Mine being much more visible.

The reception was fun. Filled with embarrassing stories that left me pink in the face, and the first dance between Edward and me had been downright perfect. Ben had chosen the luckiest by ben folds five, and it really did seem to fit the spot.

Edward held me close to him, twirling us around effortlessly. The look of love in his eyes was really something else. It weakened my knees, melted my heart, and warmed my very soul.

Emmett cracked a few jokes with the guests, but also forcibly removed one man away from Rosalie when her bloated stomach got in the way of kicking him where it hurts. All in all, it was the perfect wedding. For a group like us anyway. Actually Emmett's and Rose's, and Jasper's and Alice's wedding were like Mine and Edward's in many ways. Mostly because of who we sharing it with though.

There were no problems at all through out the whole thing, and definitely no problems with the honey moon. Well, except for the five times Alice called telling me Emmett had broken yet another loving household object.

Finally after three weeks of paradise we were on the plane heading back to our true home. Edward held my hand lightly in his the whole ride on the plane, and the whole ride in the car. Never saying a word. We were happy with the silence. It fit us perfectly, just gazing at each other was really enough.

"Welcome home love." He whispered as soon as we were parked right in front of the huge beautiful house that was ours, as well as Alice's, Jasper's, Rose's, and Emmett's.

It was a good thing he got that cute welcome done when he did, because as soon as he did Alice hobbled out of the house. Her baby bump an awful lot bigger than the last time I saw it... bigger than it should be really.

"Bella! Edward!" She yelled waving since her belly was getting her way. Jasper laughed coming up behind her and keeping her up. "I'm having triplets! Can you believe it?" She called her eyes bright and happy.

"Are you serious!?" I yelled back climbing out of the car and running towards her to give her a hug. "Alice! Congragulations!"

She giggled and patted her belly lovingly. She was going to be the best, and the worst, mother rolled all into one.

6 years later

"Jeremy come back here right now! Sam stop crying please sweetie, you're brother will be punished for taking your toy. Andrew do not eat the dirt!"

I felt horrible for poor little Alice, running around trying to keep her three little boys in order. It was a hard job, they were such trouble makers thanks to their uncle Emmett. Jasper was running after Jeremy now before he got too close to the street. That little boy would do anything to get away from his mother's yelling.

"Lilly! Help! Rose she's got me!"

Speaking of Emmett. I laughed as I saw him let his little girl tackle him to the ground laughing at how her Daddy was a 'big baby'. Rose just watched them with shining eyes, her hands over the small bump in her stomach. Her second child was already growing and I knew she couldn't wait for him or her to arrive.

I sighed and patted my own stomach. It was almost as huge as it had been a 2 years ago when I was 9 months with Anna. Mine, and Edward's little girl. She really was presious to. Smiling at us happily, and talking to us in her little baby language. Soon she's have a little brother to talk to, I knew she'd love her.

Speaking of my little pride and joy. Edward had just walked outside with her in his arms murmurming sweet nothings in her ear while she giggled and clapped her hands happily. I grinned and Edward looked up catching my eye. He smiled lovingly at me and walked over sitting next to me on the porch swing.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun shining, not a cloud in the sky and just the slightest hint of a cool breeze. Perfect. Everyone had decided to keep the perfection alive by going outside and enjoying our time together. Even Carlisle and Esme were here, sitting in the shade of the huge oak tree and smiling at the family they loved so much.

I sighed and rested against Edward. For once I didn't have to worry about anything. Not about Jacob, or Charlie or Renee. For once everything was truly perfect. And as long as I had Edward by my side, it would stay perfect, and even when we had hard times, I know he'll be able to get me through it better than anyone else ever could.

**Me : So I know this sucked but I had no idea where else I could take it, so I just decided to end it before it was one of those never finishing stories you always see. I love everyone that stuck with it though! :) 3**


End file.
